To compare carbohydrate-rich and protein-rich weight reduction plans on the long-term efficacy of Dexfenfluramine on weight loss. Subjects are to be treated with Redux for 12 months and consume twice daily a high carbohydrate beverage designed to increase brain tryptophan uptake or consume a control, protein-rich beverage that will inhibit brain tryptophan uptake. Weight loss will be monitored for 12 months.